Information retrieval systems are designed to store and retrieve information provided by publishers covering different subjects. Both static information, such as works of literature and reference books, and dynamic information, such as newspapers and periodicals, are stored in these systems. Information retrieval engines are provided within prior art information retrieval systems in order to receive search queries from users and perform searches through the stored information. It is an object of most information retrieval systems to provide the user with all stored information relevant to the query. However, many existing searching/retrieval systems are not adapted to identify the best or most relevant information yielded by the query search. Such systems typically return query results to the user in such a way that the user must retrieve and view every document returned by the query in order to determine which document(s) is/are most relevant. It is therefore desirable to have a document searching system which not only returns a list of relevant information to the user based on a query search, but also returns the information to the user in such a form that the user can readily identify which information returned from the search is most relevant to the query topic.